Smile
by xxWARxx
Summary: The ending to the last chapter ended too soon so I extended it. Chloe and Derek are still in their little clearing. Read and Review!


_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers. You guys know that._

Derek and I were lying on the little patch of grass the clearing provided, gazing up at the stars.

"…and that one right there is the Archer," Derek said as he pointed to a constellation that looked strangely like a scared man holding a messed up shield.

I stared at it for a moment before replying. "It doesn't look like an archer."

"How does it not look like an Archer?" he asked sarcastically "There's the bow and arrow and that's the guy who's holding it."

"I don't know," I said while shrugging. "It just doesn't look like it to me."

A few counts of silence then Derek chuckled.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're funny, that's all."

I rolled my eyes and spotted a dull star that was apart from the other ones. It wasn't apart of any constellations.

"I like that one."

Pointing at the dull lonely star, Derek asked me why I did.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "It just seems different. The lone star. Kinda reminds of the lone wolf."

I looked at him as he looked at the star. After a few heartbeats Derek's gaze finally met mine. Green meeting blue.

I rolled over so my arms went around his neck as his hands rested on my hips. I leaned down slowly and then our lips met for the second time tonight. Our lips moved together in synchronization, then, all too soon, it was over. Derek smiled at me slightly and I returned it with a small grin before puling back. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laced our fingers together, resting them on his chest.

"I wouldn't consider myself the lone wolf," he stated quietly. "I have you guys."

I smiled. "You know what I mean, Derek."

His thumb was rubbing circles on my hand soothingly and I stared at them. Our hands intertwined and resting on his chest. His hand so big around mine, my hand feeling so small wrapped in his. Oddly enough, it seemed to work out perfectly. With him being so tall and muscular, I felt like a dainty little nothing. For some strange reason, I enjoyed being that way around him.

"Chloe?"

Derek's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" he asked, concerned now. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine," I replied, giving him a weak smile. "Really, I am. I _am_." I said when he just stared at me.

"Okay," he said warily.

"I'm _fine_," I said in his ear.

I smacked him playfully on his chest and he grunted. Derek glared at me and flicked my forehead. I giggled and curled closer to him. I pecked him on the cheek and we lapsed into comfortable silence.

We were finally safe. After all that we went through, we were finally safe. No more running from anything, not as much at least. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I had my aunt back and a boyfriend that I really liked and cared about. We defeated The Edison Group. We were safe.

I pulled away from Derek and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

I felt him sit behind me, my back to his chest, his jean clad legs come around mine.

"Chloe…" he whispered in my ear.

I leaned into him as his arms snaked around my waist. Derek rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We're safe," I said slowly.

"Mm-hmm."

"We went through hell and back just to get to where are now," I laughed humorlessly.

"You mean being safe?" he murmured. "Or this?"

Derek's arms tightened around my waist as he said the last part.

"Both," I breathed and closed my eyes.

The back of my head was against his chest, my hands over his. We just sat there, him holding me, my back pressed against his warm chest.

After a while, Derek spoke. "Maybe we should head back."

I nodded against his chest and I felt him get up, the warmth slipping away. I shivered. He extended his hand out to me and I gladly took it. He pulled me up gently and I stayed close to his side as we made our way back to the motel.

"My aunt won't like this," I said.

"Your aunt won't like what?"

"The fact that we were gone for a while and that I'm dating a werewolf."

"Yeah," Derek chuckled. "She probably won't."

I stepped in front of him, put my hands on my hips, and glared.

"It's not funny," I said curtly. "I just got her back and the last thing I want is for her to be mad at me."

"Chloe? Relax."

"I'm serious," I replied firmly. "What if she gets pissed off and –"

Derek stepped closer to me and put his hands on hips. Next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder. Derek continued walking.

"Put me the hell _down_ Derek!" I yelled as I flailed and thrashed

"Nope."

"Derek?"

"What?"

"_Put_ – _me_ – _down_!" I yelled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Chloe."

"And _why _not?" I huffed.

"I really don't want to get hurt," Derek said sarcastically.

"I won't hurt you Derek," I said just so he could put me down. "I promise. Now put me down."

He hesitantly set me on the ground. I smiled at him sweetly…right before I lunged. Surprisingly, Derek lost his balance and we went tumbling down. I was on top of him and he just gave me this look.

"You promised," he growled playfully.

"Yeah, well, I lied."

I got off him and brushed the dirt and grass off my pants. "You gotta admit it was funny, Derek."

Silence.

"Derek?" I asked warily.

"Not a good move Chloe," he whispered menacingly in my ear.

I turned around sharply to find nothing there.

"Derek?" I called out his name. "It was a joke. Come on. I was kidding. Come out of hiding."

After a few minutes of nothing, I started to get worried.

"Derek, it's not funny anymore," I said nervously. "Stop it. Come on, let's get back to the –"

Suddenly there were two warm hands on my waist, pulling me into darkness. I was slammed against his chest. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure Derek could hear it.

"Calm down. I was just messing with you," he whispered.

"It wasn't very funny,"

"Are you sure about that?" he smirked.

"Yes," I said a little too loudly. "I'm sure about that."

Derek chuckled.

I pulled away from him and said, "We should go back to the motel. Now."

Derek caught my wrist and turned me around to face him. "Chloe…" he sighed. "It was a joke. You did it to me."

I kept my head down. Derek's finger slid under my chin and tilted it upward. He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

"Joke."

"Not a very funny one," I smirked.

"I thought it was hilarious," his tone dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," I said.

A sudden breeze ripped through the air and I stepped closer to Derek.

"Cold?"

I rolled my eyes and pressed my self against him. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist. He lifted an eyebrow, the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

Derek shook his head. "First, you're mad at me and now we're…" his voce trailed off as he gestured to us.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible Derek."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. My eyes flicked back to him. I reached out hesitantly and touched his lips. His smile faded a little as I traced the shape of them.

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't do that. Smile. You look cute when you do."

Derek's smile grew but only slightly. He reached up and took my hand away from his face.

"Sorry," I said, a light shade of pink creeping up to my cheeks.

"Don't be."

Derek kissed me again.

"You know, if we keep doing this then we won't get back to the motel," I said against his lips.

"Do you honestly think I care?" he mumbled.

"No."

"Okay then."

He lifted me up just like the first time. My arms were around his neck, his wrapped around my waist, fingers splayed on my sides.

He pulled away and set me down. I reached up on my tip toes and traced his lips again. The corners of his mouth twitched, as if he were hiding a smile.

"You really do need to smile more often Derek," I noted. "It makes you look _happy_. You won't look depressed all the time."

Derek's lips twitched again and I leaned forward, my mouth centimeters form his.

"Come on," I insisted. "Smile. Please?" I pulled back to see his mouth slightly curved up.

"Good," I said. "You look cuter like that."

He laughed softly, causing his smile to widen.

I lowered myself so that I was standing flat on my feet. His smile remained. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I rested my head on his arm.

"Come on," he tugged on my hand. "You look like you're about to pass out any minute from the lack of sleep you've gotten these past few days."

"Knowing me, I probably would."

We made our way back to the little motel we were staying at for the next however many days. We opened the back door and made our way inside the cold building. We came to a stop in front of two doors. I turned to face him.

"Night," I whispered.

"Night," he said quietly.

I reached up and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than a brush of the lips, but I still reacted the same way: my heart pounded and all coherent thoughts went blank. A train could've cashed right into the wall next to us and I wouldn't have known it.

I pulled back. I could see the tiniest smile playing on the edges of Derek's mouth. I lifted myself up on my tip toes and said in his ear, "Smile more."

I turned away quickly, unlocked the door, and stepped through. I looked back, but Derek was gone, already through his door. I smiled and walked into the room completely.

"So how'd it go?" Tori asked.

I turned to face her. "It was…fun."

She nodded and I opened my mouth to say more but she was quicker.

"Nope!" she said loudly. "I don't want to hear anything. I don't want any detail whatsoever. Whatever happened between you and wolf boy _stays _between you and wolf boy."

"Okay," I replied.

"Good." She walked into the bathroom and I heard the water go on.

* * *

**Hola people! Were they out OOC? If they were I'm soooo sorry! I thought the ending to the very last chapter was too short so I made this. I hope you enjoyed it! Got any ideas for one-shots or for my story Afterwards? PM me if you do or you just feel like sending me one! Tell me what you thought of this story. I would **_**really **_**appreciate it. C'mon press the cute little button at the bottom…I dare you to…PRESS IT PRESS IT PRESS IT! Please?**

**P.S. Emma 'EePee' Paige has a story out called SINISTER SIDE OF THE VOLTURI. It is **_**amazing**_**! I highly recommend it to those of you who like the Volturi. **


End file.
